Gingerflock
by 6464MiniDiceofRandomness
Summary: Nudge finds a gingerbread cookie mix. For Skye Maxwell's challenge on MaximumX.


A/N:** This is for Skye Maxwell's challenge on MaximumX. It's also my first Fanfiction and one-shot. Enjoy! **

"Max?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I turned toward Angel "Can we stop soon? I'm tired. And cold. So are Gazzy and Nudge."

"Um…"

"I say we break into some deserted house and steal all their food", Iggy said.

"Actually that's not a bad idea," said Fang.

I sighed. Stealing is bad, and I generally try to avoid it, but desperate times call for

desperate measures. I started looking for a deserted vacation home.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My genetically enhanced eyesight picked out a small house. "Going down", I said, and the flock followed me.

Breaking in was easy. These people had really bad security.

"Wow!" Gazzy said after looking in a room, "This guy has a lot of Lego Star Wars!"

Angel immediately locked herself in a girl's room and Nudge headed toward the kitchen.

"Max! Iggy!. Nudge yelled, as she jumped over the couch and onto Iggy. "Look!" She shoved a box into my arms. I read the label:

Gingerbread

Gingerbread. As in gingerbread cookies? "Do you want to make cookies? I asked Nudge, and she nodded vigorously. Iggy stood. There was cooking to be done.

Five minutes later, the flock-including Total and Akila-were rolling out dough.

"Max, I was thinking," Nudge said, and I mentally prepared myself. "I found a ginger bread man cookie cutter, and I was wondering if we could make cookies of ourselves. We could make wings, and decorate them, and then we can eat them!" She pressed her cutter into the dough as if to make her point.

Iggy grabbed a knife and began cutting. He placed two wings onto the cookie sheet and placed Nudge's gingerbread man over them.

We gathered around Iggy's creation. "It looks like Fang," I said. Fang glared at me.

Gazzy took the cookie cutter out of Nudges hand. "My turn!" he proclaimed. "I'm going to make Iggy."

What we discovered was that the cookie cutter was also supposed to make a mouth and two eyes. Iggy had a mouth, but only one eye.

"I never thought my young eyes would see something so deliciously ironic," Nudge said, eating some of the dough. Fang smirked.

A while later the Gasman was attempting to remove me from the sheet. "Don't drop me," I warned.

The cookie was still soft and moldable, so much to the point that my head fell off.

"No!" I cried, attempting to piece it back together. "We should have moved Iggy instead."

Angel gathered up the remainder of the dough and began to make another me.

Six minutes later, I pulled myself out of the oven and almost dropped the pan. There was a gig circle in the middle of my face. The whole flock burst out laughing. This was worst than Iggy!

"Cyclops", Gazzy muttered, and I turned on Him.

"What did you just call me, Gazzy?"

"Nothing!" he cried, cringing away from me. I'm not that scar, am I?

Gazzy's cookie was closest, so I decorated him first. I thought it looked good, but Gazzy didn't think so. "Look at me!" he said. "I… I have no hair! I'm bald!"

"Here," I said , pushing the plate toward the Gasman. "Grow your own hair". He eagerly set to work.

I reached for my own plate. I used white frosting for my hair, covering it with yellow sprinkles. I stopped. Something's missing,"I said. Fang reached for the black, but my glare stopped him.

Nudge snapped her fingers. "I know!", shse said. Nudge carefully sprinkled pink over the blonde. Of course. My streaks.

My wings were another problem. "No tan," said Fang, looking around.

Biting her lip, Nudge put some of the black frosting into a bag, mixing it with the white. "It looks purple", she said after squishing the bag for a moment, but spread it on anyways. She llined my wings with white.

"Angel next," I said, moving the platter toward me. Angel attempted to pour pink over it, but I moved her hand gently.

"We need to put frosting on it first", I said. "I want my wings to be pink", Angel said.

But your wings are white," I told her.

I know" she said. "But I wish they were pink."

"I wish my wings were purple!" Nudge told us. "Like Max's." I ignored her.

Iggy took a seat to make Nudge's. He felt around the table for the purple sprinkles. Nudge's wings looked especially delicious, as they were covered in chocolate. With the dark chocolate cinnamon skin and the long black frosting hair that Nudge had insisted. Oh, Cookie Nudge looked exactly like the real Nudge.

I escaped to the bathroom to wash my hands. I could hear Iggy and Nudges arguing and then an odd yelp.

"What happened?" I yelled."

"You don't want to know!" Nudge yelled back.

"Nudge bit me!" Iggy cried.

"I hope that was cookie you," I mumbled."

Nudge tried to poke the cookie as I entered the kitchen, and Iggy playfully slapped her hand away.

Fang was easy. I coated him entirely in black. I made a straight line of frosting for his mouth.

Nudge took over for Iggy. She settled on orange for Iggy's hair.

I just realized I've never described Iggy's wings, so I will now describe them using cookie terms. Iggy's wings are chocolate with yellow sprinkles and black-or Fang as he calls it-frosting at the tips. Very cool.

Our fun couldn't last of course. We had to leave before the owners of the house came home. But before we left, I made sure to pack the cookies.

"We should do this again", Nudge said once we were up in the air. "It could be are tradition. Every Christmas we should break into a house and make cookies".

Fang glanced at me and his eyes looked like chocolate chips.

A/N**: This is based on a true story. My best friend and I made Maximum Ride cookies together.**

**Review! Give constructive critism!**


End file.
